Castiel's Stupid Mistake
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Evil Dark Fic! Sam/Dean. Castiel has gone Evil and decides to take what he wants, namely Dean. Sam and Dean are in love and Sam gets pissed when he abducts Dean and rapes him. Sam will go to any lengths to get revenge on Castiel for it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**This is an Evil Dark Fic, Castiel is a very Evil god in this one!**

**Warning: Wincest! Demonic!Sam/Demonic!Dean/Demonic!Bobby. Rape and torture. Very strong language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Master/Servant Relationships mentioned, Bondage and pain depicted. Don't read if this bothers you, I mean it. ****Not a casual warning!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Sam and Dean's relationship has turned to love and they become lovers. A rejected and crazy new God/Castiel doesn't take it well. He takes Dean and forces him to submit and be his instead, not remembering the lengths the Winchesters will go to for each other.

He's known them long enough to know better! Sam does the unthinkable and soon Hell breaks loose.

Will Castiel's Evil act mean the end of everything they sought to protect so hard as humans?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One Week earlier)

Dean and Sam stood kissing by the bed, knowing they should dress and head to the diner for supper. Sam had to tease him though; just to see him smile and blush one more time.

"So, you goody hoarder, you won't let me take your fine ass for myself?" Sam teased and Dean blushed and laughed a little.

"We can wait for that…the sucking parts were great though. We really should do that position again, baby. Then I'll fuck you again. Your sexy ass just screams for me to take it." Dean teased back.

"Only for you, Dean." Sam said seriously and kissed him softly again, "I can wait as long as you want for sex with you, I've waited this long and I'd wait for you the rest of life if I have to. I just want you, baby. Just you, Dean. You're the only reason I say no to Lucifer and all that other crap; you keep me good."

"And always will. Damn straight." Dean said then shouted in rage as Cas suddenly appeared by him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him from Sam's arms forcefully. Castiel's face was full of jealousy and he looked crazed.

"He's mine now, Sam!" Castiel said coldly and popped out with a struggling Dean held tightly in his arms, smiling smugly as he left.

Sam screamed in fury and tried to follow him but to no avail. Castiel had hidden them and they could not be found. So Sam wracked his brain and tried desperately to find them other ways, beginning with scrying for a _fucking _Angel turned God who had _lost _his _damn_ mind!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One week later)

Dean appeared on the floor, a terrified ball of man. Sam ran to him immediately, angry and worried at the same time. Sam could tell something was wrong and _not_ just because Castiel had grabbed Dean suddenly a week ago and abducted him either.

A very jealous looking Castiel had done that and Sam had feared for Dean with that look. The action too sudden to allow him time to react to it enough to stop him from taking Dean from him.

Sam checked him over and cried at what he'd found. Dean's virgin hole was stretched and well used, the flesh around it newly formed and tender still. Angelically healed.

His body was tender in places and Sam could tell he had been badly beaten repeatedly then Angelically healed here, too.

He and Dean had been going slow with the lovemaking. Mostly rubbing together, oral sex, jerking the other off, touching but waiting for Dean to be ready for that part. Sam had been willing to have Dean put his dick in him and take his though; he had begged him to and Dean had said yes. Both found this part most pleasurable…or _had_ until _this_ happened.

Dean tried to pull away and run in terror of him as he checked him over then Sam let him go, gently washing him off first and drying him off, dressing him and then watching as a feral Dean hid in the closet with the door shut; his frightened panting breaths echoing around the room.

"What did you do!" Sam screamed in fury but wondered to himself why he was asking such a _stupid _question. He knew what he had done; he had seen it in the healing skin and the terror of being touched in his brother/lover's eyes just now. Earlier, too. It was a rhetorical question; And Sam got even more furious now, too!

"I have taken him from you; he is _mine_ now!" Castiel smugly stated in his mind replaying the entire week long rape as he spoke into the man's head and breaking him in the process, "So don't touch him again; he's all mine _now._"

Sam growled and knew _better_. He would never give Dean up. He was still _his_ to touch not Castiel's!

He knew he couldn't punish Castiel for this but he knew who could. He took all the control over the demon blood, over being Evil, of not going Darkside, and let it go, doing just that. Even as Dean's eyes emptied and Castiel's smug voice continued to taunt him. Sam ignored him and plotted Castiel's death. _Fuck saving the World!_ Hell, let it _burn _down for all he cared now. He'd seen Castiel _dead_ for this, even if it meant going fucking _Darkside_ and full on _Evil_…and taking Dean _with _him!

He found the demons now after laying Dean in the backseat to rest and drugged him up. Then he killed them, and drank them dry. By the tenth one, he was at full power and was turning Demonic inside, and let it happen. When he felt the Demon in him only and all the human parts gone, he knew he was ready.

Sam popped to Bobby's, ambushing him. He tied him to a chair and then hugged him, "I love you, Bobby. But I _have_ to do this." Bobby eyes looked into his white ones and flinched. "I was being good. You want to blame someone, blame Castiel. _He_ did this! I had to go Darkside to stop him. He raped Dean and now Dean is laying broken in the back seat of the car!" Sam shook with rage and Bobby saw it, worried and understanding his reasons now.

"Let me check him over, see what I can do, _please?_" Bobby asked calmly now, seeing what Sam was saying and worried for his son.

"I did that already." Sam objected but saw Bobby wasn't going to give on this one. So he untied the man and sighed, "Fine, I'll pop him in, disable the wards while I do it. I avoided most of them but can't keep this up. You got too many in here to avoid them for very long." He vanished now and pocketed the rings in the process.

He reappeared with Dean soon after and felt the broken traps. "Thanks." Sam said and laid him on the couch, undoing his bonds. Dean woke up slowly and hugged Bobby hard, crying and whimpering.

The only being he'd let him touch him so far. And this made Sam even more determined to follow his plan now!

Bobby checked him over and growled in fury, too. "He's…physically fine, but I can tell it was all Angelically healed. He was hurt really bad before this. His anus! That is fresh skin! He was torn up and bleeding, I'll eat my hat if he wasn't! You say Castiel did this?"

Sam told him everything, wiping Dean's face gently until Dean stilled under his touch and slept, the drug making him sleep again. "I'm Darkside and I am going to _kill_ him! The question is, are you going to make me kill you by standing in my way or are you going to stand aside to let me do it?" Sam said sadly, "I _don't_ want to hurt you, Bobby."

"Kill the bastard, Sam. Just wipe him _away!_" Bobby said angrily, too, and looked lovingly at Dean and smoothed a hand over his face, too, "So what's your plan?"

"Gonna hunt him down and kill him." Sam lied. That was so _not _the plan but Bobby would never agree to real one; so he lied.

"Good." Bobby agreed and now felt hands to his head, Sam's mind touching his, and saw the real plan, and went to object.

"Forget us for now, Bobby." Sam said with tears in his eyes, "It is best this way." He took those memories away and Bobby lay back, asleep.

Then he stood there watching Dean sleep and felt his heart hurting already…and Castiel _rapidly _approaching again to take him from him…_again!_ So he moved them and warded the place against Angels and hoped it held.

At least long enough to get Dean far from Castiel and to safety so he could plot his death, and let Hell claim him for its own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Dean lay there trembling and hurt and Sam was getting more pissed. Castiel wasn't close yet but he would be. He was after Dean again, would take him from him for forever now since Sam was demonic and Dean would be turned that way.

Sam kissed him again and held him, this time his lover's arms held him back and he cried into his shirt. Whimpers and silent screams in his tear-filled sounds.

Yeah, he and Dean were lovers, and, true, it was recent. But fucking Castiel had went too far this time! Being God would _not_ save him this time; he knew someone far stronger than Castiel_, two_ of them, and he fully intended on going to them for help in exacting his revenge on the Evil Ex-friend of theirs!

Castiel had been in love with Dean for years and Sam had seen it, but figured he'd handled it well. Until Castiel had swallowed purgatory and raped Dean. Dean stared straight ahead again and it broke his heart, Dean was becoming still now, catatonia setting in. He was retreating into himself to escape the pain and Sam was helpless to stop it! He spread his demonic wings now and touched Dean tenderly. And cut his wrist, pushing blood and power into his lover, taking his humanity away and making him like him. Sam _had_ been _fighting_ Hell and the demons and the blood, even while it whittled away his own humanity, and he had clung to Dean to hold onto what he could.

But Castiel had taken that away, the _bastard_! His reason for living, for being good at all. For resisting the wall and keeping Hell from claiming him. Dean's mind was nothing but one _long_ silent scream; it was all he heard as he probed his blank green eyes. "_Help Me, Sam!"_

And the continuous memory of what Castiel had done to him, all _looping _away in Dean's head.

Sam pressed more of the blood and power into Dean now and felt himself fading, letting his soul go and let Dean take all he needed, as Sam had done to Dean all their lives. "Wake up, Baby, _wake up!_" Sam cried out and got nothing but blank green eyes still. Sam sighed and picked him up now, coming up with plan, calling Alistair to him now.

"Get your table ready. You got Angel on the menu soon." Sam said with a hate filled growl and popped to the palace, laying Dean down on the bed and covering him lovingly.

He surrounded the palace with his new subjects and bowed to Lucifer. "I'll take Hell for you." He said coldly, "Me and my Consort, Dean."

"Good, I was hoping you would come to your senses, Sam." Lucifer said softly and his form wavered now, "Can't maintain my form, even now that you released the piece of me I hid in your own soul, the real me buried deep inside you. I was never a figment, not _really_. Just unable to manifest for long. I need the cage opened. _Free_ me. I get Earth, you get Hell with him. You will have my job and I will be free to do as I wish."

"On one condition." Sam said and smiled coldly.

"What is that?" Lucifer said and smiled as well. Something had turned Sam fully toward Lucifer and this would tell him what.

"I want Castiel tortured on the racks for a thousand years and made a personal slave or dead. I want him broken painfully, and slowly, and in every horribly imaginable way that you can think of. I want him dead!" Sam said and glowed in his hatred.

"Deal." Lucifer said and looked at Dean, "Would you have me wake him for you? I would give him some of my blood and power, too. He would turn faster and wake up sooner…"

"Yes, Deal! Remove Castiel from his mind, remove the rape from him as well, _please?_ His mind…it loops it and he is screaming but can't escape it. I need to fix him…but I am not powerful enough to do so." Sam said and soon found his mouth pressed to Lucifer's throat.

"Take mine. Absorb this part of me now. What's left will go to be with the rest of me in the cage when we open it." Lucifer offered and Sam bit him now, drinking him deep, calling to his power and Lucifer fed it all to him now. Sam glowed as brightly as him now and soon let up. Lucifer stumbled to Dean and did the same to him as he'd done with Sam, but Dean had to be helped, blood poured and was helped down his throat, the power pressed deeper into him; they both felt his humanity dying and the Demonic change speed up more. He took what he could from Dean's mind but some of it was too deep to take so he had to leave some knowledge of Castiel and the rape in there, even though he desperately wanted to take it all from him. Castiel had to _pay_ for what he'd done! Lucifer agreed as he went over the memory of the rape and what Castiel had done.

Then Lucifer headed toward the cage. Which Sam opened with the rings he'd swiped from Bobby, who he had put in a deep sleep and erased all memories of him and Dean from the man's mind. And put his mark on him to claim him later, and return the memories to him when he came to Hell to join them there.

With a final chant, it sprang open and the real Lucifer came out, taking the piece awaiting him. Michael had Adam at his mercy and Lucifer quickly grabbed the screaming boy from him, with a glare. "We're free now, Brother. Our Apocalypse is on again. Let the child go."

"Fine, we will do battle. I will have my Apocalypse." He eyed Sam distrustfully. Adam's soul flew up to Heaven now, even as his body turned to dust at their feet. Finally free from his tormentors.

"Yes, you will." Sam said and sighed, "But without me and Dean. We are in charge of Hell now. You leave Bobby Singer alone and you bring me Castiel. I want him tied to a rack when Dean wakes up. You go have your War; I don't care anymore! All I ever wanted is in that bed, catatonic and becoming Demonic because of what that egotistical Angel did to him! I don't care anymore, burn it down in flames if you want! That world never pleased us and always hurt us. It's yours, do your Wills for it." He went to walk away and Michael asked uncertainly.

"Sam, what happened to you? You were so…_good._" Michael asked, sensing the shift in the demonic being now.

"Castiel." Sam ground out, "Castiel happened." He said coldly as he walked away, "He took all my reasons for fighting and being good away from me when he did that to Dean. I just want him dead now. Hurt like he hurt Dean. Give me Castiel and you can do whatever you want to the World."

"Yes." Michael said and touched Dean now, sensing his changing now, his mind still blank and in pain, only calling for Sam to save him still. "He broke his mind and body; his soul is broken. He shouldn't have survived _this_."

"I know. So you give me the one that did it, put Purgatory back and out of that asshole Angel, and bring me the rest of him. We won't interfere with your little spat." Sam said and sat by Dean smoothing a hair from Dean's forehead. Kissing him and urging him to please just wake up, his voice full of pain, worry, and, most of all, rage.

"Deal." Michael said and kissed Dean's forehead, lovingly. "He did not deserve this. This is forbidden for Angelic beings to do; it must be _punished!_ I will get the bastard _now._" Michael said furiously and popped away, Lucifer sat on the bed on the other side of Dean, but not close enough to touch but enough to keep him an eye on the being now. Soon Michael appeared with a terrified Castiel who promptly begged for mercy and kept saying he had no control over what he had done.

Sam knew better. He'd loved Dean for years and had tried to forcibly claim him, lust fueled desires driving him to force Dean to submit to his every perverse whim in an attempt to take him from Sam and have what he thought Sam and Dean shouldn't have. Dean was Sam's soulmate, so this was right for them. What Cas had done _wasn't _and Cas would _pay_ for it dearly.

"I want his Grace." Michael hissed and Sam nodded assent, and now the Archangel tore Castiel's Grace out violently and held it close, "Thank you, Sam." He brushed a hand to Dean's forehead now and smiled, "The Change is almost done. He already forgets his past life. All but his times with you and the love he feels. And his hatred for Castiel burns so _brightly_ now. His goodness is eclipsed by Evil more and more; he will be a good Hell Ruler." Michael looked from Lucifer to Sam now, "Can I visit later? _Secretly_? I like you guys, and I'm sorry…"

"Visit when you like, you, too, Lucifer. You are welcome anytime now." Sam said and lay by Dean now, craving to hold him close, to show his love for him. Even Demonic and consumed by Evil, he loved this man so _dam_n much! Bobby, too. It had hurt to make him forget them that way. "Go, and, Lucifer, take what demons you want to help you and have Alistair start on his torture with Castiel, _please?_ I am loath to leave him now; he will wake up soon and will need me."

"I don't mind." Lucifer said carried the crying and suddenly very _human_ Castiel to where Alastair was waiting for him. "He knows you _meant_ everything you did to Dean, Castiel, and he is going to make you pay for every _bit _of it." He told the terrified Ex-Angel.

"I'm sorry, I was…corrupted and _not_ thinking straight! I _didn't_…" Cas said and cried more, "I had to _have_ him, whether he wanted me or not. I _had_ to claim him for myself. I was wrong to do that."

"Yes, you were." Lucifer said smoothly, helping fasten him in now, "I have to thank you though; Sam was winning against me up until then…your rash action drove him right to where I wanted him to be. So I thank you and I must say that you helped me there." Lucifer laughed coldly, "If you had left Dean alone, they would have saved the World and beaten me. Now I get my Apocalypse and I _win_ now. Thanks for _that!_" Lucifer smiled softly, "You did me a _big_ favor when you raped him."

"How did I…" Castiel began and knew the answer, "I gave you Sam."

"Yes, my sweet, and when you have been broken for a thousand years, and made into the perfect Demonic slave, I will come for you. And claim you for myself, much like you had in mind for Dean. We are going to be perfect together. I will be your Master and you the oh-so-obedient Slave for all Eternity." Lucifer sighed and grabbed some tools. "Sam said for me to torture you as much as I can, and now I wish to start that. Now scream if it hurts, I like to _hear_ that _part_." Lucifer said and pressed the blade into Castiel's chest, and laughed as he kept doing it every time he carved into him.

Then healed him and did something else to make him scream louder and in more agony. Then he raped Castiel the same as he'd raped Dean, over and over between bouts of torture, whispering softly to him each time he fucked him and filled him with his cum, "Now you're mine, all mine. Your body and soul are forever _mine_." And then he'd do it again, even as Cas begged him to stop, and marveled happily when Castiel stopped fighting when he beat him each time now and he stayed quiet as ordered now, even as he cried. When Lucifer was done, he cleaned him off and kissed him softly. Cas eyed him in horror and fear still, "Now you know how Dean felt. Feels _great_, doesn't it? I may be _Evil _in your eyes but what you did to Dean was _beyond_ Evil; even I would _never_ have done that to anyone. You were so much _wors_e than I ever _was_!" He said coldly and left to check on the men he'd come to care about and love as his own family; a family this being had hurt and nearly destroyed mentally.

Cas replayed what he had done to Dean and what Lucifer had done to him, and agreed it was exactly what he had done to Dean.

And now he knew _exactly _how Dean had felt.

And regretted _every_ bit of it with his now broken body, mind, and soul.

But also knew that Lucifer wasn't _nearly_ done with him yet. He sobbed now and no one cared. Some even smiled at his pain.

A thousand years was going to be a _long_ time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up and kissed Sam softly, feeling different now. Feeling the lack of goodness and Humanity. He looked around the room and demanded to know what had happened. Sam told him everything. Dean thought he should be mad, regret the loss of his goodness, his _and_ Sam's. But he didn't, he felt free and stronger, and _Evil_ now, and he liked that part, too.

"So you did all this just to get me back with you? After what he _did_ to me?" Dean said and Sam nodded.

"It was the only way. We will rule here and they get their Apocalypse. And Castiel pays for what he did." Sam said and smiled more now, "You are all I want, Dean. You were the only thing keeping me good, keeping the demons from claiming me and, when he took your mind and body from me, I lost any reason to keep trying. So I did this and now we are Demonic Rulers of Hell. You are my Consort now."

"I'm good with this, too." Dean said and heard Castiel's wails of Agony ring out again and smiled as well. "I love that _sound!_" They grinned and laughed as they fell to the bed, Sam making love to him again and again, and Dean happily demanding more. Then taking Sam also and getting lost in his lover now, and never wanting to be found again. "I love you, Sammy!"

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said as they cuddled later and heard more of Castiel's cries reach their ears. "I am _not_ freeing him from the rack, so _don't _ask."

"No, I was going to ask if I could torture him now, too." Dean said and Sam smiled, nodding.

"Of course, but no raping him. He is to be Lucifer's slave. So no sexual attention except from Lucifer but the torture is fine." Sam warned him and Dean as the thought of Castiel as Lucifer's little Slave pleased him very much. He didn't remember the rape much but felt and caught glimpses of it at times still; making him shake in rage and hatred for his former friend.

"I wish to hurt him now, too." Dean said pulling them up now, "Then I want you to fuck me and let the bastard know he didn't win me that way; I belonged with you, always have really. I know you want to watch, baby."

"I do!" Sam said and let Dean pull them to Alastair's table now.

"I'm sorry!" Cas shouted and Dean smiled at him coldly now. "I destroyed _everything_ when I raped you!"

"Yes." Dean said preparing to whip him hard now, "You _did._"

Castiel's screams filled the air again as Dean whipped his flesh from his body then let it regenerate and then got creative. He enjoyed the man's broken heart and pain as Sam fucked him in front of him and then took him over and over as Dean moaned he loved Sam and begged for more. Letting Cas know what he _never _had and no rape could _ever_ have given him either. Dean and his love.

Sam had always been the only one that had those things.

Castiel felt his heart break even as Sam made love to Dean in front of him, knowing his love would fade and this public display only broke him over and over, his heart aching and pain filling his soul now. Never again would he get a chance to love Dean now. Never get to woo him to love him. Never get to touch him again or show him just how sorry he was, or show him he had only done it because he had loved him so damn _much_.

All _erased _with one selfish act!

Dean had never been his, and he'd tried to change that. Dean was Sam's and Castiel had known he would always love Sam more than anyone else.

And now Castiel would _pay_ for breaking the green eyed man he'd loved in his own one-sided way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Apocalypse came and Paradise came to Earth. Bobby was protected at all costs, and often wondered why he kept getting caught in the battles and never once got hurt. How he should have died by the monsters' hands but always managed to wake up healed and whole every time. Time was fluid and he still wondered at his luck. Losing and yet living when he shouldn't have. Until Lucifer lost and Michael won. Then Lucifer went down to Hell and took Bobby with him, struggling and fighting him, until he saw the two demon Rulers come toward him and thought they seemed familiar, like players in a dream he had once had. He sighed softly as his memories were given back and then he knew them, and forgave Sam for his crazy plan. Lucifer gave them time alone and left to take over the torture of Castiel, breaking him in for him now, working him to become his Obedient Slave.

Sam explained what he'd done and Bobby saw they were happy this way, not judging them in anyway. Anything Sam had done, he'd done out of love for Dean. It was their way to do what it took for each other.

Even if it took their humanity and souls to do it.

Like it had this time for them both.

And maybe even him, too. All for Dean, it was _all_ for him!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer lay Castiel beneath him and thrust his dick deep into his body, holding him down and savoring his movements. He didn't tell him fighting was futile, he wanted him to fight him. He wanted to feel him break little by little until he owned his heart and soul. His body would be his as well.

In time, of course. For now he worked his ass and stroked his dick, and pleasured him in every way, until Cas came from it and, every once in a while, whimpered for more. He didn't know if it was out of fear, terror, or passion, but he knew it was start.

Taking him every moment he could and fucking him mercilessly until he fucked back onto him, letting himself be pulled up onto his lap and be taken deeper, His Master's hand working his body, stroking his dick in time with his every thrust into him, moaning and arching at the pleasure as it filled him and he fought not to come until his Master let him, commanding him to.

Then being seated at his feet, his Master's dick before him. "Suck my dick, Slave!" Lucifer ordered and Castiel gazed adoringly up at him, and did as asked, sucking him hard and expertly, like he had done for Dean over and over before. Moaning softly as fingers worked his ass and moving it closer to his Master could reach it better, then crying out in lust and desire as he fucked again and again, kissing his Master in between with passion and love. Cumming and craving his every desire, wish, and touch now. Addicted to his Master sexually now.

But not physically. He still hated the pain and torture. Something Lucifer would need to change. Push him to take more pain and learn to see it as Pleasure if his Master willed it to be.

"You are mine now. My Slave. I will break you as I see fit. Say nothing, _no_ more screams. I will tolerate no sounds now when I hurt you or take you. You will learn not to fight me." Lucifer said and Cas trembled in fear and desire in equal measures now. And then Lucifer spent the next few hundred years thoroughly breaking Castiel's Will and Castiel learned to make no sounds unless told to, learned to be totally obedient to his Master, learned how to please him in every way that would please him, including finding Pain to now be as pleasurable as his Master inside him, fucking him, and found that pleased him, too; loving Lucifer now, seeing him as his Master now. He also learned how to be the perfectly obedient Slave to him.

Now Lucifer took on a role as General of Hell's armies and stayed in Hell with them now. Castiel constantly laying at his feet on his leash and obeying his Master's every wish now. Even the love for Dean was gone now. Just the feeling of loving with his whole being, and also being owned, and loved in return by Lucifer, his Master remained now.

Bobby lived there, too. Turned Evil as well soon after by Sam and Dean's blood and power as they poured it into him as soon as he got there. He was happy with them and several years later was seduced by them and joined their bed as their lover; just as Lucifer had figured he might anyway. They loved him too much for that love to _not _mutate into something more romantic after a few years in Hell!

They were happy now and Dean was with whom he belonged with now.

_Sam._

And, deep in Castiel's Heart of Hearts, regret flared again.

At what he'd done.

By raping Dean, hurting him so _much_, he had achieved what not even Lucifer or Michael had _ever_ been able to do.

He had sent Sam straight into Hell and destroyed Heaven and Earth in the process.

All because of one stupid and _Evil_ urge he'd given into.

One Angel's _Stupid_ Mistake.

And had gotten himself enslaved to the very being he had been meant to _stop _from winning as well. Hell had come to Earth and Heaven, and ripped Earth apart and nearly destroyed Heaven entirely.

Such a _stupid_ Angel!

And his one _stupid _mistake that had cost them all _everything_!

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
